


Å knekke nøtter [podfic]

by Koe



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Norsk | Norwegian, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Russian Mafia, Sexual Violence, Spoilers, Tattoos
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kolja vet at han er anderledes enn Sasha. Det betyr antagelig at Kolja er en enda større galning. Han forstår hva han driver med, og velger å ikke ta hensyn til det. Det er hans varemerke, fortrinnet som gjør hans planer litt mer suksessrike, hans trusler litt mer skremmende, hans handlinger litt mer fordømte.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Å knekke nøtter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Å knekke nøtter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206862) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe). 



Podfic-versjon av "Å knekke nøtter" av Koe, lest av Koe:

[ ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201010182.zip)

Last ned mp3-fila: [her](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201010182.zip). [mp3, 28.7 MB, 31:25]

(Takk til [The Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/).)

 

Norsk tekst-versjon: [Å knekke nøtter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/206862).

English text version: [Cracking Nuts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/206858).


End file.
